Wake Me Up Inside
by Petals on the Snow
Summary: During Battle City, Marik Ishtar attacked a young psychic and left her mentally challenged. Now that Miyu has transferred to Domino High, the group soon finds out that she isn't what they expected..


Finally, I'm back on here! I've been working on "Heartbeats" on fictionpress so I apologize for not writing on here in a while. Anyway, after deleting my old stories, I'm back with a rather different one. I hope you like it.  
  
Prologue  
  
Everything to seemed to be normal that morning. In a classroom, at Domino High School, the rumor of a new student was gossip of every group. Who he or she would be was the question on everyone's lips. Curiosity and anticipation was surely in the air. As everyone chattered and predicted who the new person would turn out to be, a boy with silvery hair sat quietly in his desk. His brown eyes were closed shut and he whispered softly to himself. What he was saying no one seemed to know, but it didn't matter. He did this quite often.  
  
"She can't be trusted, Ryou," said the evil voice echoing in his head.  
  
"Who's she?," Ryou asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"The one. She survived the attack. Someone like that can't be trusted!," it screamed at him.  
  
"Who? You're not making sense."  
  
"Her.."  
  
Ryou snapped back to reality when he felt his shoulder being nudged. A small boy with violet eyes stood there with worry written all over his face. He has black spiky hair with red highlights and gold bangs. He is Yugi Mouto, the king of games.  
  
"Ryou, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yugi.. Who's she? The spirit.. The spirit says not to trust her. But who is she?," Ryou asked in a weak voice.  
  
"She? She who?," Yugi asked in confusion.  
  
"Her.."  
  
Yugi shook his head and walked off muttering, "Ryou, if there's anything wrong, tell me okay? I'll be there for you."  
  
Ryou sighed and shook his head. So many questions ran through his head and he was coming up with nothing. Yes, he wanted to tell Yugi that something was wrong, but how could he? He's practically insane. Who would believe that a voice in his head was saying not to trust "her", whoever "her" is. Ryou closed his eyes and fought off the constant battle inside himself.  
  
"Class, our new student is here. Be nice, she comes from a mental institute. Apparently she wasn't quiet insane enough to stay there," their teacher said rather rudely.  
  
"She?," Ryou asked softly.  
  
Yugi looked over to Ryou and sighed. He knew something was wrong, but he wanted to know exactly what it is.  
  
"Who is she?," Ryou trailed off.  
  
"Miyu says hello everyone!," a cheerful voice introduced.  
  
She was as adorable as a little kitten. The new girl has long, light blonde hair and soft blue eyes. The uniform she was wearing wasn't like everyone else's. Her's was a maroon sailor top with a skirt of matching color. (A/N In other words she looks like Chii from Chobits, kind of).  
  
"Her!," someone shouted.  
  
All eyes were on the tanned Egyptian that had a look of utter shock etched on his face. His lavender eyes were wide-open and his jaw hung down. The new girl smiled softly and walked over to him.  
  
"Miyu remembers you!," she exclaimed as she rubbed her fingers through the Egyptian's platinum blonde hair.  
  
"Miyu knows you. You, Marik right?," she asked in the purest voice anyone has ever heard.  
  
"Get away from me!," Marik pleaded.  
  
Miyu just grinned even more and pulled him into a hug. The others snickered or looked on and wondered what was going to happen Ryou turned around in his desk and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Don't trust her..Ryou you must not trust her. You cannot, will not trust her," Ryou whispered to him as the eye of Horus burned on his forehead.  
  
The innocent Miyu let loose of Marik and grinned at everyone.  
  
"Miyu apologizes. Miyu rude. Miyu's name is Miyu Avalon," she apologized and reintroduced as she bowed from where she was standing.  
  
Her bow seemed a little off too. Her arms flew out by her side and she bent over farther than most everyone.  
  
"Miyu wants to be friend to all. Will all be Miyu's friend?," she asked.  
  
"I will," Yugi answered.  
  
"Miyu made a friend! Miyu made a friend!," she cheered as she jumped up and down and clapped.  
  
Yugi smiled and extended a hand. After a nice handshake and a small intruduction on his part, Miyu seemed to be happy. She had made her first friend.  
  
Hikari Kitten  
  
Okay, this is the result when you read the "Chobits" manga while listening to "Hello" by Evanescence. I'm sorry this is short, but it is just a prologue. The other chapters should be longer. 


End file.
